heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-06-25. i think my brain exploded..., by Cool
Cool, 6/25/2007 11:10 PM :...from nostalgia! Lol, I think everyone has gone through this. You go to Youtube is find a certian video, then give veered off and find something you didn't expect, and then you find a link to something else, etc etc, until you have found you've wasted almost two hours just fuckin around! That happened to me yesterday. Seasame Street. Wow, I viewed so many clips yesterday i haevn't seen in 15-20 years! And I remember them like it was yesterday, like instant memory flood of watching younger cartoons and such on the show. I'm sure anyone who watched the show remember these classic moments: http://youtube.com/watch?v=Oe3Hh8nvn4k This is where it all started. I was listening to Huey Lewis & The News' "Hip to Be Square" and remembered something like it on the show. Here was the parody. http://youtube.com/watch?v=cg71djeZfos The Alligator King, lol. http://youtube.com/watch?v=UyUxVCR0p9g I kinda thought this was odd back when I first saw it. Now I think its even weirder. Its like getting molested by a giant letter. Ew. http://youtube.com/watch?v=DsGbqPp4pmU This has got to be a real song, right? I want an mp3 of it. She has killer vocals. http://youtube.com/watch?v=UyUxVCR0p9g Orange sings Carmen. Yep, I remember this one. http://youtube.com/watch?v=HgocE-JfWFI Dude, I had no idea this was the Pointer Sisters! http://youtube.com/watch?v=Jqc6Cb8yqmc The Family Guy knock off - had no idea this existed. http://youtube.com/watch?v=Xr8vUTm64h0 Ladybugs Picnic! Whoo! http://youtube.com/watch?v=d6HdH57rZzU Again, totally remember this! Look at all the 80's 'stars'. http://youtube.com/watch?v=PTphw4OKPTE lol, I eat three sqaure meals a day! http://youtube.com/watch?v=divEijEPIOU N. http://youtube.com/watch?v=YNnpgJ7tXQI Hip hop was huge back then, and it even spread to kids tv. http://youtube.com/watch?v=dxK03Dwt140 Dude these flying Z's freaked me out, I swear. I think some of these skits/cartoons back in the day were made on people trippin on acid, lol. http://youtube.com/watch?v=lhcAvXR2PvM B. http://youtube.com/watch?v=fK30qJLeKPM Dude, I know I danced to this. Telephone rock! Need mp3. http://youtube.com/watch?v=ANQPlGmhAmA I think my brain exploded righttttt... here. A new way to walk. http://youtube.com/watch?v=TgIfdl6by1o i am loving these 80's rip offs of songs! Cereal girl! http://youtube.com/watch?v=VjbpuK_H2VY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! http://youtube.com/watch?v=WsC8JB7pZh0 Dirty glutch. http://youtube.com/watch?v=KxptHMvVuiY Wow. Just wow. http://youtube.com/watch?v=Dtg-0K1w8Hk Squeal of fortune! http://youtube.com/watch?v=Dtg-0K1w8Hk No comment. http://youtube.com/watch?v=9mAfxJb7c5Q NTV! I wonder what band they are paraodying here. http://youtube.com/watch?v=LLWNgt-x4Gk tiny little super guy! http://youtube.com/watch?v=LTXsec9rvw4 Khan is so young here. Too bad she died a long time ago. http://youtube.com/watch?v=Y4edHLKq48U Six snakes. http://youtube.com/watch?v=YevYBsShxNs Mahna mahna!! http://youtube.com/watch?v=WkPh8As-y6E ghetto 70's subway skit. http://youtube.com/watch?v=g5X7ztdd_6E old macdonald has a spaceship. http://youtube.com/watch?v=hZy9FBDnNac Johnny Cash was on this show? http://youtube.com/watch?v=ei1DvIgW_PU Fat Cat Sat Hat! http://youtube.com/watch?v=wJfr8jSVnHY gawd. http://youtube.com/watch?v=XmWo_0sTCa0 ah mah eyes! http://youtube.com/watch?v=GxzRg5mbovw This is just retarded. http://youtube.com/watch?v=8CiCNMUzKR0 turn of the volume has it was recorded low. Letter of the day! http://youtube.com/watch?v=sa_IFtuR9RM wtf. http://youtube.com/watch?v=ba_oOjoSJx8 my gawd what 70's hair Bob had! http://youtube.com/watch?v=01rEXvSAMpM Last but not least, the Arnold skit. I've never forget when I saw this for the first time last year. I flipped out. I remember it clearly, but never made a connection to the show. Looks like i was just destened to be a HA! fan - right from the start XD. I know Craig did a non-Arnold claymtion, where a girl walks up a hill (her name Lillian?) and explains how she was proud, but i think it got taken down. http://youtube.com/watch?v=aUmYGLIubho Had to throw this in with this post. Luv Dave Chapelle. There were over 7000 results for (Classic) Sesame Street , so I only looked so far. I'm sure there is more lost gold in there somewhere! Keep digging! Stephen ---- Hurricos, 6/26/2007 7:00 AM :OMG the Chappelle one cracked me up, I ever thought of the cartoons that way. The Meyrl Sheep one reminds me of a certain other lamb: http://youtube.com/watch?v=HNTxr2NJHa0 Lol. I miss Shari Lewis and Lambchop. ;_; Why did she have to go?? This was my favorite show when I was little... http://youtube.com/watch?v=P20f0vwpHSc Looks like someone decided to continue Shari's legacy. I applaud her! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H1NKuZPBcg&mode My favorite scene in Family Guy history. A-ha rules!! *sings* Take on meeee... take me ooon... I'llll beee goonne in a day or twoooo.... I'm sure you remember this song Stephen lol. This song and it's music video was a hit back in the 80's but I haven't heard this song since my dad played it when I was little. Hurricos.EXE logging out! [ ] ---- Cuddlegirly1, 7/21/2007 3:45 AM :I remember "Hip to be a Square" (one of my favorites heh heh!) and the Ladybug Picnic videos were always an Sesame Street! Thanks for those! ;-)